Some hydrogen energy providing stations may need to have a predetermined amount of hydrogen on hand to provide hydrogen to a plurality of hydrogen fuel cell vehicles that may utilize the stations for receiving energy. In many cases, the stations may have to order hydrogen to be delivered to the stations based simply on an expected demand by the plurality of vehicles. Therefore, the amount of hydrogen on hand may be static in nature and may not account for an increase or decrease in demand for hydrogen to provide energy to the plurality of vehicles. Thus, in some circumstances when demand for hydrogen energy is lower than the predetermined amount, the hydrogen energy providing stations may end up storing an unnecessary surplus of hydrogen. In other circumstances, when the demand for hydrogen energy is lower than the predetermined amount, the hydrogen energy providing stations may end up with a shortage of hydrogen.